Remembered Forever
by lunatone-13
Summary: 3:10 to Yuma. Dan Evans had been praying to God for an answer to all his grief......then he showed up. Ben Wade was the answer to all his problems. BenxDan
1. part one

**Disclaimer:** Do not own characters. This never happened, this is all fiction :D

**AN: this is my first fic in over two years! bleh**

**Remembered Forever**

The afternoon sun shone brightly through the window of the Bridal Suite, the window that Dan Evans feigned interest for. Anything to distract him from the persuasive bandit lounging on the large four poster bed.

Sure the bed looked quite appealing to him; the trip from Bisbee with Ben Wade had left him dog-tired. But he couldn't show this weakness, not when the famous outlaw lay sprawled out five feet away. Who knows what would happen if he closed his eyes for even two ticks; the outcome would most likely end in his death.

….

He wasn't supposed to be here, he could have been at home with Alice, his wife that never showed interest in him anymore. With both of his boys, his sons that loose respect for their old man every passing day. He could have stayed at his Ranch, the one that was hundreds of dollars in debt, with the land that was worth more than he was.

_This is all for the best_. He told himself. _Alice will see how much I loved her, and William will see how brave his old man was...they'll see. _They'll remember it was their old man that hauled Ben Wade to that station... when nobody else would.

Dan Evans had been praying to God for an answer to all his grief...then _he_ showed up. Ben Wade, the answer to all his problems.

Ben Wade, who at this very moment was burning a hole to the side of his face with those unnerving brown eyes,

It went on for a couple of minutes before he started to feel uncomfortable under the intense gaze.

"What?" Dan drawled, slowly turning his head to meet the eyes of his prisoner.

"Your eyes" Ben observed, "They tell a whole heap"

Dan chuckled glancing out the window, catching a glimpse of his reflection. His green eyes stared straight back to him, like he was seeing himself for the first time, then he sighed.

"Yeah, what do they say?" Dan questioned turning back and keeping eye contact with the man he barely met two days ago, mildly interested in what Wade thought he knew about him.

Ben grinned, revealing dimples along his handsome face. "Oh what does it matter what I say?" He chuckled maintaining his grin. "_They're gonna hang me in the mornin' and I'll never see the sun…_" Ben sang in his deep voice, glancing down at his cuffs…defeated. "_Beware, beware, you fellows, If you must have your fun, Go do it in a harmless way, But do not touch a gun"_

The two men faced each other across the room, Dan turned back to resume his inspection of the glass pane, trying again to shut the other man out.

Silence settled over the room as Dan checked his pocket watch for the hundredth time, the time was 2:20 in the afternoon, every tick of the clock was his life ebbing away, and by 3:10 it was sure to reduce to nothing.

"You have green eyes" Ben's voice broke in through his thoughts, leaving him slightly baffled at this sudden observation. He glanced over towards the bed, only to find the captive immersed in his task at hand, pencil stroking a page in a book… he was sketching.

"What are you doing?" Dan curiously questioned, trying to catch a glimpse at what Ben Wade was up to.

"Well Mr. Evans, I like to sketch what fascinates me and at the moment …" Ben took a fleeting look at his subject and continued "…your eyes, they need to be remembered forever"

Dan felt his face heat up; he quickly looked down using his hat as shield, hoping that Ben hadn't noticed anything. He also didn't know what to say, he didn't trust himself to say anything, silence is sometimes the best answer.


	2. Part Two

**Disclaimer:**Do not own, no profit was made, Don't sue :x

_Thanks to those who reviewed! You guys really bugged me to finish this ;-)_

**A/N**: Ben and Dan may seem out of character…but of course they wouldn't really do this in the movie, so hah! XD

* * *

**Part Two:**

The scratching of the pencil stopped, and again, Dan could feel those dark eyes fixed on him.

"…Finished" Ben quietly confirmed, tossing the thick sketchbook towards him.

Startled, Dan swiftly caught the hardback book flying at him. As soon as he did, Dan was on his feet with the shotgun fixed between Ben's eyes.

Dan's dangerously narrowed eyes went disregarded as a smug grin erupted on Ben's face, seemingly unaware of the gun's barrel trained on him.

"Whoa cowboy" Ben chuckled, hands mocking a surrender.

"I'm not going to pull a fast one on ya Evan's" Ben smirked. Lowering his cuffed hand's to rest in his lap, still grinning.

Ben Wade drew many things in his little black sketch book; birds, the Arizona countryside and woman… things that meant something to him in that moment of time, things of beauty. Dan Evans was the first man to be immortalized in Ben's infamous black book, and that's what frightened him the most.

Dan lowered his green eyes to the beaten up book in his hands, he absently flipped through the pages, catching glimpses of birds and naked woman. Finally, he came upon a figure he was familiar with….his, and the emerald eyes his wife used to be so fond of glared out the illustrated window. The look on this man's face was one of pain and sorrow, not the man he thought he was. He used to be so happy…what had the world done to him?

A single streak of moisture fell from this torn man's eye, shocking the outlaw. He stared at Dan in disbelief, trying to read the thoughts in those beautiful jade-colored eyes. What was it that tore this proud, dedicated family man's soul to tatters? Easily, Ben stood up from his set boundary and made his way to Dan's side.

Hesitantly, Ben laid a reassuring hand on Dan's shoulder, gently caressing. While the other cuffed hand brushed the streak away from Dan's cheek with his thumb, gently rubbing his grief away.

Dan went scarlet. He made to walk away but Ben grabbed his arm forcefully, holding him in place, keeping hold even as Dan tried to shrug himself free.

"Tell me what's wrong, Dan" Ben pressed, turning the other man to face him again.

Dan groaned in torment. He bit his lip hard as the tears began to stream down his face. "I can't, I _can't_..." he said in a broken voice.

"Can't what?"

"I can't carry through with this; if I do I'm as good as dead." Dan exhaled, glancing out the window, eyes scanning the street below.

"and even if I give you up to your men, and I give up and go home, I still have to find a way to pay my dues…there's no way for me to win in this." He let a slow shaky sigh, trying to catch whatever composure he had left.

Then he thought of something, at first it disgusted Dan…but he knew the other felt something for him, he knew Ben was attracted to him. Yes, this was the only way to win…for now at least.

Timidly, he leveled his stance with the outlaw, emerald eyes locking with dark ones.

"Your right Wade, everyone has their price, and we all _generally_ want to live." His breath tingling with Ben's, causing the outlaws forehead to crease in dawning comprehension of what this desperate man was asking.

Silently he looked down; the handcuffs suddenly became fascinating to him. Dan went on as the other studied the links on the chain.

"What do I have to do to get me and my son out of here alive?"

The silence in the room was deafening. Ben had never been with another man before, although he knew Charlie Prince had it bad for him, but he never acted on it, he wasn't attracted to him in the slightest.

He didn't connect well with Charlie, but Dan…Dan had something about him that Ben was smitten with. He would rather shoot himself dead then declare that out loud, but it was true. When he first set eyes on those green orbs, he knew he was caught.

When he finally lifted his head, their mouths met and Ben tasted the other's tears. They clung on for a long moment, lips caressing desperately, breathing heavily against the other's mouth, hands touching the other's face, Ben smoothing the others tracks of tears away, communicating comfort and reassurance.

He brushed Dan's hair back from his forehead and kissed the surprisingly soft, tanned skin, moving to his eyebrows, then to his moist eyelids. He could feel the other trembling under these tender ministrations as his nose brushed the others and his forehead rested against the taller mans.

"Are you sure about this Dan?" Ben drew back breathlessly and stared into the other's eyes; Dan glared right back and nodded an affirmation.

Ben studied his eyes for a moment; before he leaned in to do what he knew could get him killed by any member of his gang immediately. He pressed his lips firmly to the other man's melting over the way Dan snapped to life and pushed himself closer into his chest. A small part of him was telling him to stop and just let Dan go without him having to do this, but the rest of him was urging him on.

Ben stopped, hesitation written all over his features before he clasped the front of Dan's jacket and lead him to the bed. Gently, he pushed the other down onto it, the bed slightly protesting under the new weight.

He quickly climbed up and straddled the others hips, both gasping in surprise at the feel of their arousals grinding against one another. Swiftly, Dan turned the situation around and was met by the sight of Ben Wade sprawled out beneath him, cuffed wrists lying above his head.

"I like this side of you, Dan." The outlaw mischievously grinned, shifting under the larger man, creating delicious friction. Dan groaned at the wonderful sensation Ben was creating, he needed more.

Everything felt like a new experience to Dan, Hell it was. It's been so long since he lain with Alice, his own wife. Ever since they moved to Arizona when Mark was a toddler, They never had time for themselves, what with the ranch that needed to be tended to at all hours of the day, and Mark who needed to be taken care of because of his sickness…no, there was just no time for romance anymore.

He suddenly felt very hot; quickly he rose to his knees, hovering over Ben who still watched him as he took off his thick coat and started on un-tucking his shirt from his pants, in one motion it lay forgotten on the floor.

Ben marveled at the beauty of this man's body, he was superbly defined, his pectorals and abdomen firm and muscular, his biceps large, from all those years of wrestling steer and hauling feed…everyday ranch work.

"Are you done gaping, or do I have to undress you myself, Wade?" Dan Evans smirked, well aware of the affect his body was having on the man underneath him.

Ben gawked back up at him before regaining his poise, then throwing Dan his trademark grin.

"I don't know about you Evans, but last time I checked, a person needs hands for that kind of task" The outlaw smirked, bringing the cuffs inches from Dan's face and rattling the chain.

Groaning, Dan got up and set off to find his coat. It lay a few feet away in front of the chair that he occupied naught three minutes ago. He searched through the pockets quickly before obtaining the bothersome key from a hidden pocket. He never thought of using it to set Wade free, let alone to let him free to have _sex_ with the man.

The outlandish thought abandoned his mind when he heard a frustrated groan coming from the neglected man sprawled out on the bead, still fully clothed.

Dan returned to the bed, making quick work of the handcuffs, discarding them also onto the wooden floor.

He was free, free to do what he wanted…he could even kill him if he wanted to, but Dan couldn't bring himself to care. He knew Ben wouldn't do that to him, not in his state of arousal.

Ben started clumsily at his vest, fingers fumbling at the buttons before Dan moved to assist with ridding him of this troublesome article.

Clothes shed, falling gracefully to the floor. Breaths, coming more labored and in short pants as the last item fell listlessly with the others.

Dan groaned at the feel of taught muscle flexing beneath his fingertips. Enjoying the feel of having a grown man succumbed underneath him…the feel of absolute power.

He moved a hand down Bens' torso as he moved in for a kiss. They kissed, as Dan's hands explored muscle and skin and ribs with fascination.

Hands that traveled down, stopping short of the tent within Ben's pants, hesitantly…he rubbed the still clothed member.

Ben groaned, grinding himself against Dan's hand, working himself up into a furor of need. Dan kissed him a little harder, pressing him harder into the mattress, rubbing, but not attempting to unfasten Ben's pants until Ben thought he would lose his mind.

Sensing the other's oncoming release, Dan pulled his hand away and quickly popped the button of Ben's pants, his erection popping out as he wore no undergarment. Ben groaned heavily at the sudden loss of pressure and sharply inhaled at the cool air enveloping his sensitive member.

At the sight of Ben's impressive length, Dan went numb, as though he barely comprehended the situation at hand. That and the loss of the ability to function his limbs, he was puzzled…_what do I do know?_ The question rang through his mind, then it become so clear again…his lust kicked in.

He softly grasped Ben's length, sliding it through his palm. Ben jumped as if he got electrocuted when he felt those calloused large hands touch him, his back arching sensually at the intense pleasure Dan was giving him. Ben was helpless to stop his breath from quickening as he pumped his hips a little into Dan's hand.

Dan was painfully hard; he shyly glanced down to where he knew was the only possible place to get the satisfaction he needed. He quickly tugged and discarded Ben's black pants, leaving the outlaw completely exposed. He moaned at the sight, he brought his fingers into his mouth and thoroughly wet them when he was sure it was enough, he delved his fingers between Bens' legs.

Ben flinched a little at the sudden intrusion of Dan's fingers, groaning in discomfort at the feeling…until Dan hooked his finger, coming in contact with Ben's prostate.

Ben moaned deeply in pleasure and arched up, one hand clutching at Dan's strong shoulder; throwing his head back as the white hot sensation coursed through his veins…he never felt anything so pleasurable in all his life, he need more.

"Dan….take me, _please_"

Dan nodded, groaning in Ben's neck as he shifted his hips until he was pressing against his entrance. He pushed into him. Dan was in another world, nothing ever felt so right in his life…he was _so tight_. He watched as Ben turned his face away, eyes squeezed shut in pain. Dan felt horrible for making being the cause of this hurt… he curled his hand around Ben's shaft and started to jerk him off.

This seemed to have eased some of the pain off; carefully he withdrew and thrust in again, further, moaning loudly with pleasure at the tightness enveloping him, fighting his orgasm back desperately. Ben stifled a painful groan, teeth clenched…this wasn't supposed to be a bad experience.

Determinedly, Dan got further up onto his knees, pulled Bens' pelvis a little higher and withdrew, pushing back into him, a shallow thrust aimed at the spot that made Ben melt like butter and see stars.

Ben let out an astonished gasp, jolting into Dan's thrust.

"Oh Dan…fucking harder" growled Ben, fingernails bitter sweetly digging into Dan's broad back.

He began to thrust rapidly, aiming for Ben's spot each time, making the other see stars behind closed lids. Ben was a gasping, moaning creature of pure bliss beneath Dan, emitting curses while his body trembled beneath him. Dan's own body was tightening with the need to release, he was almost there.

He thrust a little harder into Ben's spot, his hand jerking the other faster. He heard a loud cry as Ben's inner walls clenched tightly around him, bringing him to his orgasm, not soon after he felt warm liquid coat his hand.

Slowly, he withdrew from Ben's spent body, realizing just how exhausted this made him. He dropped beside the worn-out man, chest heaving, panting to catch his breath. His head spinning at what had just happened.

Ben chuckled, and then started laughing. Dan glanced over at his lover in confusion, what could be so funny?

"What?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow in Ben's direction.

His laughing settled down to sniggers. "I was taken in the Bridal Suite" Ben sighed, dark eyes smiling at his witty observation.

Dan grinned like a Cheshire cat, leaning over and giving Ben one last peck on the lips before throwing himself deep into the mattress, trying to get lost within the blanket…to get lost within this moment.

It was quiet for a long while, before he looked over at Ben Wade. Again, the bandit was staring, deeply immersed in his features.

"What?" Dan questioned, turning on his side facing Ben.

"Can't get enough of those eyes…this moment has to be remembered forever."

* * *

A/N: I know, cheesy right...well to me the world runs on cheesiness:D hope you guys liked it, reviews??? 


	3. Epilogue

**AN**: It has been long 5 years since I posted this story, and in that time I have only recently reread it and watched the movie. It kills me how I left it, so I'm just going to embellish it once more :)

**Disclaimer**: This has never happened; I do not own any of the lovely characters.

**Epilogue **

"_This moment has to be remembered forever_…"

Ben's lust-filled words echoed in Dan's mind, eventually settling in the rancher's heart. A heart that has long been vacant and hollow of a lover's affection. Of course he loved his boys and his wife, but was that love unrequited?

This unexpected act had ignited something inside the rancher that he realized had long since been gone from his marriage. _Passion?_ He only hoped that he wasn't the only one experiencing these strange feelings for the other. The few days he spent with Wade had been a rollercoaster of emotions: hatred, annoyance, intrigue…. fondness. It all became a blur how one feeling led to the next, but sure as rain he felt the fondness quickly spiraling into the long abandoned feeling of being in love.

_Love_?... In the last few hours of keeping watch over Ben Wade in the Bridal suite, they both may have fallen for the other. For in the Outlaws mind, the very same thoughts were currently plaguing the brown eyed bandit nestled at Dan's side.

The past few minutes since their glorious release were spent in satisfied silence. Ben finally decided that he had to voice his sentiments to the rancher before their time together ran out; he still had time to make it right. Ben wanted to spend more time with Dan, but the ticking of the clock withered any hope of a future with the noble rancher…whom has stolen his heart.

Ben sighed, turning over to look into the green eyes of his new lover. Dan timidly held his gaze, but the warmth and tenderness from the outlaws stare relaxed the rancher as Ben drew him closer into his chest.

"What are you doing to me Dan?" Ben smirked, but the smugness failed to reach his brown eyes. Dan saw uncertainty, and maybe fear? Fear of what?

He exhaled the air he didn't realize he was holding, and placed a quick kiss on Ben's lips. "I don't know, what is this Ben? What are we doing?" Ben let the question incubate; hopefully it'll awaken a realization inside the rancher that Ben had come to terms with.

"Come with me.." Dan shuddered at all the possibilities with Ben's request. He wanted to so bad. But he had his son with him, he had obligations back at his ranch.

"Don't worry about Charlie and the gang; I'll handle it…and Dan…" he lifted the rancher's downcast face with tender fingers. "I'll get on that train… for you, but I'm coming back. I promise you that"

He searched those green eyes he loved so much for news of his fate, he wanted Dan to see the sincerity and love he held for him, hoping with all his heart that it would be enough.

Dan held his gaze, basking in the warmth that radiated from this man's whole being. He made him feel whole, and why should he deny himself this feeling?

"..Okay" he whispered, gaining confidence in his decision. "Okay Ben. But promise me that no harm will come to my family, that they will be taken care of… and that they will be better off without me" Without a moment's hesitation Ben wholeheartedly replied. "Of course Dan, you have my word"

Dan sighed, leaning forward to capture Ben's lips in a tender caress.

****3 Months Later****

Dan sat on his front porch, watching the orange, red and purple Arizona sunset, loosing himself in the warm splendor of the scene unfolding in front of him. Wishing that he had someone to witness the grandeur of it all with, but he was alone. He had been alone for the past month now.

Alice and the boys hitched up a new wagon to a couple of strong, trusty horses he purchased for them, and rode off into the proverbial sunset. When Dan told Alice about separating she was expectantly tolerable about it, stating the obvious falling-out they have been going through in the past few years. It was for the best she tearfully assured him, they would keep in touch because she and the boys would always love him.

He sighed, because truth-be-told… he adored her still. Will of course offered to comeback in a few months after helping his Ma and Mark settle into his aunt's house in Texas, which he fondly accepted. Grateful that his oldest son did not despise his old man's guts like as he indignantly believed.

He left out the news of the reason why they made it out of Contention alive; with a big reward and absolutely no trouble from Ben's gang… he just didn't have it in him to tell them that he was waiting for Ben Wade himself to come home to him.

**AN** – _Sorry for the lack of steaminess, but I felt that this would be a better closure to their tale._


End file.
